Militia Arms Recycling Services
Militia Arms Recycling Services is the country's leading company for remodeling outdated military armaments. Founded 60 years ago by Rikter Venia, the owner of Fury Enterprises, the biggest weapons manufacturers of Soluna. Militia Arms Recycling Services at one point was a government funded sister company to Fury Enterprises, however, since the progress of Fury Enterprises in the field of weapons and armaments was steadily losing money, Rikter Venia decided to merge both companies into one. The premise of the Services is to take old issue weapons and outfit them with add ons and upgrades, old striker-fired, clip loaded weapons were tuned up. Now most are electronically fired and fed with a tighter user verification system for added safety. Ammunition is also upgraded in order to function better with the newly modeled guns. During the company's early years, only the Empyreal Army were catered to by this service, transforming old ballistic and infantry weapons into state of the art hi-tech devices, giving our Kingdom a boost in warfare. Since most of the people who work for the service are old Fury employees, they have a first hand knowledge on how to build, rebuild, and re-equip these arms. Twenty years ago, the company sourced with Vulcan Industries for their new aged alloys and materials. Because of this joint business, the Militia Arms Recycling Services has branched out into making newer and safer armor pieces for the soldiers of today. They also provide recycling services to old army issue armor, making sure no man goes into battle with inferior gear. The Militia Arms Recycling Services is definitely the best source for cutting edge weaponry, of note are their two lines of arms, the Phobos line and the Daemos line. Phobos is the name of a collection of weapons that function similarly to older arms. The firearms are bullet-fed and manually fired, these weapons have a nostalgic feel to them with a futuristic touch, while the hand-to-hand weapons are light and well balanced. They are made of durable alloys, light and long lasting, chemically designed to reduce friction and pressure sensitivity. These weapons are not tagged electronically and so work and function like older generation weapons. They are more affordable to make and thus are more accessible to the general public. The Daemos line of weapons are more technologically advanced. These are newer weapons, and only a handful are actually recycled. They use space aged technology to deliver the best performance of each single arm. Rifles and cannons use electromagnetic barrels to fire with little to no recoil, this advantage in trajectory and accuracy has the disadvantage of overheating and electronically malfunctioning. They are also fitted with small computers, tracking pertinent information such as target speed and velocity, the same computer also minimizes the chances of the weapons inherent flaws. Hand-to-hand weapons are grafted with microsonic nanomachines that slice clean and quick every single time. With all these advances in war it's no wonder that Militia Arms Recycling Services is the leading company in battle arms. See Also *List of Groups & Organizations Category:Soluna